chroniclesofillusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix the Cat (universe)
Home | What is Chronicles of Illusion? | Universes | Characters | Locations | Chapters | Music | Posters and Wallpapers | Trailers Felix the Cat is a cartoon media series that follows the adventures of its titled character, Felix the Cat, an anthropomorphic black cat with large eyes and a wide grin. Felix was created in the silent film era and is the first majorly popular cartoon character in the history of animation. Felix's origins remain disputed. Australian cartoonist/film entrepreneur Pat Sullivan, owner of the Felix character, claimed during his lifetime to be its creator. American animator Otto Messmer, Sullivan's lead animator, has been credited as such. What is certain is that Felix emerged from Sullivan's studio, and cartoons featuring the character enjoyed success and popularity in 1920s popular culture. Aside from the animated shorts, Felix starred in a comic strip beginning in 1923, and his image soon adorned merchandise such as ceramics, toys and postcards. Several manufacturers made stuffed Felix toys. Jazz bands such as Paul Whiteman's played songs about him (1923's "Felix Kept On Walking" and others). By the late 1920s, with the arrival of sound cartoons, Felix's success was fading. The new Disney shorts of Mickey Mouse made the silent offerings of Sullivan and Messmer, who were then unwilling to move to sound production, seem outdated. In 1929, Sullivan decided to make the transition and began distributing Felix sound cartoons through Copley Pictures. The sound Felix shorts proved to be a failure and the operation ended in 1932. Felix saw a brief three cartoon resurrection in 1936 by the Van Beuren Studios. Felix cartoons began airing on American TV in 1953. Joe Oriolo (co-creator of Casper the Friendly Ghost) introduced a redesigned, "long-legged" Felix, added new characters, and gave Felix a "Magic Bag of Tricks" that could assume an infinite variety of shapes at Felix's behest. The cat has since starred in other television programs, feature films, books, comic books, comic strips (including a crossover series with Betty Boop), commercials, video games, and even an anime series. Today, Felix is featured on a variety of merchandise from clothing to toys. In 2014, the rights to the character were acquired by DreamWorks Animation. 2019 will mark the 100th anniversary of the character, but it is unknown what Felix the Cat Productions or DreamWorks has planned. In Chronicles of Illusion Characters Felix the cat.png|Felix the Cat Kitty Kat Artwork.png|Kitty Kat Locations The profeccors lab.png|The Professor's Laboratory Items MagicBagofTricks.png|The Magic Bag of Tricks Music *"Theme Song (Rearranged Version)" - Felix the Cat (TV series) Cartoons with elements from or in Chronicles of Illusion ''Feline Follies'' *Felix the Cat and Kitty Kat, who originated in the cartoon, appear in the series. ''Felix the Cat'' (TV series) *Felix appears in his design from the show. *The Magic Bag of Tricks appears in the series. ''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *Felix uses his catchphrase "Ratzenheimmer" from the show. Want to know more about Felix the Cat? Visit the website below. *Official website Category:Universes Category:Felix the Cat universe